Eidola to Daimon A History
by TenTenD
Summary: It starts with a smile and it ends in destruction, but not with the denial of hope. Between these two points unfolds the life of Lyanna Stark.


i.

There is blood on her fingers, running down her dress, soaking into her skin, miring her sanity. Lyanna's throat burns with exertion and she can feel her flesh rip. The gold of her knight's hair is the only thing she sees. There are sounds, of course. The cries of battle and the shrieks of terror and the voice of the concerned, they all mingle together.

Then there are the faint words of Jaime Lannister – possibly his last – and they still ring in her ears. She doesn't think she has ever been more grateful to anyone in her entire life. He is dying, life flowing out of him. The shock of the realisation makes Lyanna glance down to his slashed abdomen. "Why?" the question leaves her lips.

"I always wanted to be a hero." The words are in jest but the sentiment behind them is not. He'll die like this for his wish. How cruel. "They'll write songs about me." This reflection holds an edge of bitterness that Lyanna cannot push past.

She is crushed under his weight, both of them forgotten in the sea of warriors. His eyes dull and his breath no longer touches her cheek.

Jaime Lannister is lifted off of her and she meets the gaze she has been dreaming about all this time.

* * *

><p>ii.<p>

The heavy doors fly open and a swarm of peasants, knights and riders alike floods the premises. In their midst the tall frame clad in black armour sits atop a horse, lance at the ready. This is slaughter, nothing more and nothing less. Swords slash left and right without discrimination. Sharp edges cut into whatever they find and then the arrows are knocked loose. One sails past Lyanna, embedding into one of the guards at her back.

Most unexpected, Jaime Lannister jumps in front of her, acting as her human shield. She wants to tell him that she is not afraid of dying, but one of the arrows pierces his shoulder and her eyes widen in disbelief. She wraps an arm around him mostly out of habit, to hold him upright. It seems she is afraid of death after all.

"I promised," Jaime tells her as another arrow hits him. "I promised." And the next arrow pierces Lyanna's hand, passing through her palm to embed itself in Jaime's skin. Jaime doesn't seem to notice though. He is busy remembering that promise which Lyanna knows nothing about. He sags over her, knocking them both to the ground. Some may even argue they are safer for it.

* * *

><p>iii.<p>

Robert comes for her, as the Lord Hand has said. But he does not find the spirited child he thought would make him a good wife. In the place of that Lyanna stands another creature, infinitely darker in nature. The innocence is gone from her eyes.

"I will never wed you," she tells him even before he opens his mouth. Robert makes to step towards her, but Lyanna flattens her back against the wall and hisses like a cornered animal. Her eyes spark with hatred. "Never, never, never," she repeats that 'never' in an almost obsessive manner.

"You will die if you don't." There is genuine fear in his voice. He cannot conceive that a woman might prefer death to him.

"Never," Lyanna repeats resolutely.

He tries again, but she is implacable. In the end Robert is forced to present to Tywin his failure. The Lion looks up from the papers he had been inspecting. "Then take her with you when the trial is over. In your home you may do as you wish with her."

The trial is a necessity, Robert understand that. All nobles have gathered in King's Landing after the disappearance of Prince Rhaegar on the Trident. Robert curses the ill luck that prevented him from fighting his bitter rival.

* * *

><p>iv.<p>

They pull her to her feet and drag the wood comb through her hair, pulling and ripping through the tangles. Lyanna doesn't have enough energy to even protest at the treatment. In fact, her eyes focus on a point far above her and she hides behind the walls she hadn't known she could raise.

A dress of roughspun adorns her and they mockingly crown her with brambles and stinging nettles. They bring her before the – former, she wonders – Lord Hand. Tywin Lannister gives her one look with his impassive eyes, nods towards the guards that have dragged up all the way here and they let her go.

For a moment Lyanna thinks she will fall, but her legs do not give way. Yet her eyes are ever vacant. "Robert Baratheon has agreed to take you in, my lady, so it has been ruled that despite your crimes mercy shall be granted. You are, however, never permitted to step foot into King's Landing again after exchanging vows."

The seed of hatred burns within her and Lyanna almost laughs. As if it really matters what becomes of her now. But she doesn't. Instead her eyes glance resignedly at the high ceiling and she concentrates on breathing.

* * *

><p>v.<p>

The contents of her stomach resting on the floor, the young Princess screams out in pain as the foot connects with her protruding belly once again. The bones in her fingers crack under the pressure. Something wet slides against her legs, gliding over the inside of her thighs and onto the ground. Mortification turns into horror when she sees a pool of red slow to form. She had hoped it would be her bladder misbehaving.

It seems like object has been reached because the blows stop and she is left to admire the result. And then the burning begins. Her stomach turns again and she strains under the need to heave, but her stomach is empty and she only manages to choke on it. Hands pull at her, pinching and scratching as the cloth gives way and rips.

"Hold still," a wizened voice hisses as her legs are forced apart. It's too early. Much too early. But no one cares for her yelling and pleading. They gag her. And her insides twist and burn, linen soaked in vinegar tearing into her lower half before being ripped out. "That ought to clean you."

Lyanna can barely even understand a word they say. It doesn't really matter.

* * *

><p>vi.<p>

The sword slices through the King's skin and his burning eyes widen in recognition. Lyanna has a hand pressed to her mouth to keep from screaming. The other cradles her rounded middle in an attempt to protect. Oh, but she can taste death on her lips. Jonothor Darry is trying to pull her away as Lewyn Martell clears a path through the throng of Lannister soldiers.

But they are stopped by a mountain of a man. Ser Jonothor lets her go for a brief moment to engage in battle as Prince Lewyn in knocked to the ground. It is enough to have some other soldiers make a grab for her. Lyanna can struggle all she likes. They are stronger than her.

When she is about to use a trick and hope for the best, Ser Jonathor is speared through by the Mountain and Prince Lewyn does not fare better. Pangs of fear slam into her for she can recognise what she sees in the brute's face.

However, he seems to shake off the bloodlust enough to remember something. "Lock her away," he finally says, a sneer on his face. A soldier always follows orders apparently.

As she passes Ser Jaime, she throws him a withering look.

* * *

><p>vii.<p>

The madman will kill them all, Lyanna realises as dread pools low in her belly. And no one is doing anything. They will all submit like lambs because he is the King. He mutters about fire and being reborn from the ash and something dark clouds Lyanna's mind for a brief few seconds.

A soldier reports that the Lord Hand is come with an army. Most of the souls in the keep give a collective breath of relief. Tywin Lannister will talk the King out of this mad scheme. Lyanna regards this intervention with slightly more suspicion. She turns her back on the King and the throne to address a few words to Ser Jonathor. Fatigues as she is and scared, she thinks it may be better to hide in her rooms for some time.

A loud shout erupts from somewhere behind her and Lyanna whirls around, the mourning veil twisting around her. She sees the glint of steel shining in the weak light, she sees the sword coming down and she hears the surprised intake of breath.

The whole world seems to freeze, all faces watching in shock and terror as the scene unfolds before them.

Outside a cheer is heard. It chills Lyanna to her very bones.

* * *

><p>viii.<p>

The Queen departs, tears in her eyes. She barely says a thing to the wife of her son. Instead she gathers her youngest child to her chest and they board the wheelhouse. Lyanna stands with the other women in the Queen's service. She feels numb, too numb to care that the little Prince is throwing a temper tantrum or that the Queen sports new bruises. She can think of little but the tragedy that eats at her soul.

It would have been better had she died, Lyanna reckons. It would have been easier. Her wounded soul howls out in agony and her hands press over her gently rounded stomach. Queen Rhaella slides the curtain just enough to beckon Lyanna closer. The Princess takes the few steps and leans slightly in. But the Queen has no words. She pressed a handkerchief into her palms and the curtain falls back in its place.

Lyanna steps back and watches them depart. When in her chamber she opens the piece of cloth and tears flood her. A thick long silver strand of curling hair greets her vision. She presses it to her lips and nose, searching for familiarity. She can find none that pleases her. The Princess cries bitter tears.

She has nothing left to give when news comes of the Queen and the Prince's capture.

* * *

><p>ix.<p>

They have been in the solar for the best part of the day, the Queen sewing, Lyanna trying to write. She has been composing a letter to her family, asking for more men, more support, more anything. She doesn't know what else to ask of them. She has no right to ask more of them.

Prince Viserys runs circles around his mother's chair, blissfully unaware of the ugliness of the world. The Queen tells him something, which he ignores, thus breaking Lyanna's concentration. She looks up from her letter with a sigh. Failure may not be an option, but she cannot think of one word to write at the moment.

One of the Queen's women comes in, her face white as milk. Lyanna stands to her feet as the other woman bows. She wrings her hands nervously. "Begging your pardons, Your Majesty and Your Grace. The Prince has fallen."

For a moment both Lyanna and the Queen are speechless. It is Rhaella who understands first, a mother's prerogative, Lyanna will think later. She falls from the chair into a crumpled heap, a shrill wail leaving her lips.

"Oh," Lyanna manages. "Oh!" the second one comes more painful, more conscious, more devastated. She surprises even herself with fainting.

Later they will bring her a mourning veil and the news that she is with child.

* * *

><p>x.<p>

The King has locked himself away from prying eyes, supposedly to search for a solution to the problems plaguing the realm. Lyanna tries not to notice that one lord or another, one man or another is missing. Their numbers have been dwindling. And she worries. Lyanna kneels next to the rosebush and fingers the light coloured petals. They are very pretty, but they cannot drive the melancholy from her soul.

Rhaegar has not replied to her letter. Presumably, he is fighting. There is hardly time to write during a battle, Lyanna knows. But, surely, they do not fight day and night. A word will suffice. Just a sign that he yet lives and she may expect him to come back. It may sound selfish, but she does not care for much beside him. There is her family, of course, but they are wolves, the pack survives even through the harshest winter.

She wonders when the war will be over. If summer comes before that, it might be that the little Prince will wed Lady Cersei. That should help with the war effort. The Lannisters will be bound to offer their aid once the contract is signed.

But so far, Tywin Lannister has not replied a word to the King's proposal.

* * *

><p>xi.<p>

Rhaegar has donned his magnificent black steel armour with rubies. He rides the same horse he rode at the tourney, his favourite, Lyanna knows. The Kingsguards that leave with him are all adorned in white, the contrast strong enough to impress the whole court that has come to see them off.

As the wife of the Prince, Lyanna has a privileged place. She stands next to the King and Queen, Prince Viserys tugging on her skirts lightly. She holds the boy's hand and they watch together as the horses are made ready for the march. The heir to the throne looks up, his face hidden behind the helm. Lyanna fancies she can feel his eyes on her, though it would be impossible to tell where he is looking as the helm obstructs her view of his face.

Discreetly, she presses a hand to her heart and hopes that he catches the motion. Rhaegar lowers his head in one last salute before his heels press into the horse's flanks and the rest of the men follow his lead. King's Landing is noisy with cheers for the departing army, wishes of good-luck and a speedy return.

A trail of dust and smoke is all that remains behind them.

* * *

><p>xii.<p>

The bed groans under the additional weight and Lyanna opens tired eyes to the feeling of hands sliding against her skin. She murmurs something incoherent and turns to press fully into the warmth that embraces her. Silver tendrils tickle her cheek and she lets out an involuntary giggle. There is no way she may pretend to be asleep now.

Opening her eyes fully, she glances at the face of her husband; the kind, sad face of her husband. "What brings you here, Your Grace?" she asks, trying for playfulness. She isn't sure if she has any success though. Rhaegar shows so very little of himself.

Her husband kisses her lips gently, grabbing at the hem of her shift and pulling it upwards. Lyanna lets her head fall back against the pillows with a groan. Rhaegar trails kisses down the column of her neck and the cool metal of his ring sends a shock of gooseflesh over her skin.

This is the last night for some time, Lyanna tells herself as her body gives in to his and she shudders lightly as they come together. She tangles her fingers in his hair and gives in to passion and desire. The confession remains unspoken on her lips.

* * *

><p>xiii.<p>

The Princess knows she loves the Prince. The realisation comes late one day as they sit before the fire, warming themselves. Rhaegar is playing something on his high harp, the sweet melody filling every nook and cranny of the chamber. Lyanna is fiddling absently with the one of rubies that hang off her choker.

They are both consciously avoiding the subject which is the most spoken of at the moment. Lyanna cannot bear to think of the war that is to come, not because she fears it. Oh, she knows – or thinks she does, anyway – the horrors of war. She has heard enough stories. But it is still a distant thing in her mind, a mere tale, like the snarks and grumkins that used to roam her night terrors when she was just a child.

Nay, this refusal to speak has more to do with the current peace of the atmosphere. There will be time for anxiety on the morrow. For the time being Lyanna plans to enjoy the song her husband so skilfully brings to life. Her breath catches lightly.

There is a certain strange quality to her husband's art that brings out tender feelings from within her. Lyanna gives him a tremulous smile.

* * *

><p>xiv.<p>

Aerys slams his fist against the table. Lyanna pretends not to notice, it is safer. She keeps her eyes glued to the scroll she is holding. She is standing behind a tall row of manuscripts and scrolls and bound books. If she moves, they might see her.

"It is to be war then?" Rhaegar is asking, his voice pained. He does not wish to fight. Lyanna closes her eyes and bites back the urge to smile. Aerys is itching for a fight; he won't let the chance pass him by. "Surely there is another way, Your Majesty," the Prince insists.

"Enough." Something like anger tinges the King's voice. "Find that wife of yours and have her write to her father. After all, she too will need protection." Cold dread squeezes her heart. Lyanna lifts her head ever so slightly. She can read the threat clearly. She will have the letter written by the end of the day.

"She is my wife," Rhaegar speaks then. There is none of his usual softness there. Instead she can read obstinacy in his tone.

"Then see to her safety," the King replies. His threat remains.

Lyanna waits until the door has closed before she slips out of her hiding spot. Her husband gives her an apologetic look.

* * *

><p>xv.<p>

For some months there is little to worry Lyanna. She finds the marriage much to her liking. The Prince is kind and gentle, but engaging nonetheless. And passionate. He is that too, when it suits him. The apparent contrariety between the calm exterior and that hidden enthusiasm makes it seem like a secret. It is all the more delicious for that.

Rhaegar shows her the letters he has been exchanging with the Maester at the Wall. "And you believe that we could be the parents to this saviour." Her guess is not far off. There is some evidence to that and Rhaegar is quite skilful in presenting it.

Lyanna regards him with raised eyebrows. She will have to give him children, of course, and she is quite prepared to. But she is not as sure as he that she will be fulfilling a prophecy. "I suppose," she says in the end, shrugging her shoulders. "It never hurts to try." Prophecy or no prophecy, her marriage is pleasant and she finds joy in it. For Lyanna it is slightly more important than the words of an old man.

If she is lucky, of course, and her husband is right, she'll be a nice song one day.

And then comes news of war.

* * *

><p>xvi.<p>

Somewhat fearful of what is to come, Lyanna does not attempt to push past her maidenly shyness. She is not well pleased with the stares or the vulgar words, but she plays her part, because it is expected and she means to be flawless. Barbrey had assured her that men like nothing better than to think they are teaching their women something – to which Lyanna can only agree, when thinking of the striking example her brothers set.

The important thing to remember, according to Barbrey – who is, strangely enough, a well of knowledge – is that whatever pain she feels it will fade. Her friend is adamant that she not be too frightened by the ache. Lyanna rolls her eyes. Had Barbrey been more courteous and answered her questions, she wouldn't be quite so jumpy now.

Sacrificing whatever attention she has left to the door, Lyanna breathes in relief when the Prince enters. Of course, her curiosity at the male form is not to be indulged in, it's too dark for that. She finds herself half hoping that Rhaegar won't injure himself when crossing the room.

"What amuses you, my lady?" comes his voice out of nowhere.

Lyanna blushes to realise she had laughed out loud.

* * *

><p>xvii.<p>

There are singers and fools and food and drink. Lyanna thinks she might be ill if she has to swallow one more morsel. On the other hand, she might faint if she doesn't eat anything. It must be the nerves. She chews slowly on her food and studiously avoids looking at the Prince.

It is ridiculous. Of course it is. But Lyanna dares not lift her eyes. She might babble something embarrassing back at him. And where would that leave her? She doesn't want him to think her a child, after all.

"My lady, would you care to dance?" Rhaegar asks, his head leaning slightly towards her.

Lyanna looks up, mildly surprised. She manages a smile and an answer. "I should like that." And then she congratulates herself, because this is a victory. Somehow, talking to Rhaegar had been easier when she'd been a child.

He seems much at ease, and she wonders how he does it. All that her mind can conjure are dreaded images of the bedding ritual.

When they yells for bedding do come, she is resigned. But then again, Barbrey has helped her with the quips she is to deliver to those who think they are welcomed to be insolent to the bride.

* * *

><p>xviii.<p>

It is very soon that she is sent to King's Landing. She is not yet six and ten and the wheelhouse is prepared for her. Dresses and books have been packed up, along with lockets and brushes and pretty memories. Lyanna tries to hold back tears and winces as the hot salty drops slide down her cheeks.

Her father brushes them away, pride shining in his eyes. He tells her about how proud he is and that she has elevated them all beyond all expectations. Lyanna feel the praise is unmerited. She has done nothing, after all, but accept a crown of winter roses on a nice, sunny day. Still, she refrains form telling that to her father. He is entirely too gleeful though.

Brandon mutters something about her being too young to leave on her own, to which she promptly replies that he should mind his own affairs. "I do not need you to take care of me," she informs her eldest brother sharply, as she presses a kiss to Ned's cheek. After that she proceeds to cut off Benjen's air supply with a too tight hug.

Her journey starts with good cheer and four males bent on seeing to it that not even the breeze touches her.

* * *

><p>xix.<p>

She is a girl of two and ten when the missive from the King comes. It seems that the marriage can no longer wait. Given the bride's young age and the fact that she is not yet flowered, it has been decided that the Prince and Lady Stark should be wedded by proxy. With this understanding, a certain Jeyne Norrey is to depart for King's Landing. And so it happens.

A short few years later, a now flowered Lyanna is required to attend the tourney held by the King for his younger son's nameday. There, she is given the honour of seeing her husband for the second time in her life. And she also receives the title of Queen of Love and Beauty from the same man, her husband that is, subsequently to him knocking Ser Dayne off his horse.

There is little reason for further delay, that is the general consensus between the parents when they see the children just about besotted with one another. Rickard is glad to have been honoured so by the Royal House and the Targaryens are only too glad to have foiled Lord Lannister's matrimonial plans for his daughter – though no one knows about this second issue.

* * *

><p>xx.<p>

It is the greatest joy of any girl when she is called into her father's presence to be informed that she will have the privilege of marrying a Prince. At least that is what the songs say. Lyanna considers her father's words carefully. She is one and ten and not ignorant in the way of politics.

Despite the fact that much may be gained by such an alliance, Lyanna opts to reserve her opinion for that time when she meets her prospective husband. The promise she makes to herself is as follows: should she not like him, she will mortify him to the highest degree and convince him to quit her.

Fate, however, has a different plan. It always falls to the young heart to be mesmerised by beauty and further taken in by kindness. Lyanna needs only look into the eyes of the young Prince and she knows beyond the shadow of a doubt that love has slain her. And as she bleeds emotion and the beginning of affection, the Prince gives her a smile and an inclination of the head before he even acknowledges anyone else.

Later he will tell her that she was the reason for his coming up North, that she is always the reason.


End file.
